Misunderstasnding
by fuyu jin
Summary: I don't have summary yet. All I can say is, this is a YohxAnna fic. I'll just put a summary if I already have.
1. dragon vs shark

Okay, I'm back with another yohxanna fic. Well, don't expect me to write a fic with other pairs 'cause Yoh and Anna are my favorite pairs okay? Well, let's start this already, okay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm...home," Yoh said as he tiredly enters their house. He has just finish the exercises that Anna gave to him: 250 push-ups, 200 km. Run, 250 curl ups and many more with, as usual, weight attached to him. He went to the living room where Ren, Horo Horo and Chocolove were. (Hey, isn't it obvious that he will pass through the living room to went to his room? (_( )  
  
"Hi Yoh!" Chocolove greeted him.  
  
"Hi...Chocolove" he said panting.  
  
"You surely are tired, huh?" Horo Horo said.  
  
"Why do you keep intending to follow Anna's order? The fight has already over, and besides, you are the boy here, so you are the one who must give orders." Ren said to him.  
  
"Well...I don't like to give order to Anna"  
  
"But why?" Chocolove ask  
  
"Well...it's because I'm...I'm...well, I'm afraid of her, and...and I respect her and I-"  
  
"Respect?! Huh! Who? Her? That evil, sadistic dragon who-"  
  
"So, you are calling me dragon, huh?" Anna then entered the living room. "Yoh, you are ten minutes late, go cook dinner and add 100 laps on your run tomorrow." She said coolly.  
  
"Yes Anna" He said before going to his room and change clothes.  
  
"You're ridiculous! He's very tired and you ordered him to cook dinner and add a hundred laps for him! You don't seem to be his fiancée, you seem like a punisher to him!"  
  
"Shut up, you shark-haired idiot"  
  
"How dare you call me like that? You heartless dragon!"  
  
"And how dare you call me dragon?!"  
  
"How dare me?! It fits YOU, isn't it?" Ren look at Chocolate and Horo Horo. The two nodded in agreement but with fear to Anna.  
  
Anna raised an eyebrow and said, "So, you're rebelling to me, huh?"  
  
"It's none of your business, bastard"  
  
"Why you, LEAVE, NOW!!"  
  
"Don't order me to leave! You are the one who must leave! You know what?! I really wish that you were not Yoh's fiancée! I wish that it was Tamao! If Tamao was his fiancée, his life wouldn't be like hell! I was sure that if Tamao was his fiancée, he will be in haven, unlike in you, he will be in hell! So I suggest you to leave! 'Cause you put all of us in hell!"  
  
Anna was shock by his sentence. She tried to stop the tears that are forming in her eyes but she just can't. She fell so stupid to be this weak, to cry just because of his words, to cry just because of an idiot who tell her to leave, to cry just because she was shouted by Ren. Her tears flow freely from her eyes down from her cheek. Ren was also shock to what he had done and said. Horo Horo and Chocolove can't even say a word because of shock and disbelief. (Yeah, everyone is shock)  
  
"Anna...I'm-"  
  
"Is that so, Ren? Fine, I'll leave, sorry for everything, sorry for putting you all in hell. Just take care of Yoh, be sure to make him stronger."  
  
After she said that, she runs outside their house, not knowing where she will go. She needed to run away, she need to run away from all of them. She needs to be alone...alone because she deserves to be alone. Yes, according to them, she deserves it. Even though they not say it, she can feel it, she hears their hearts.  
  
To be continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what can you say? Please send me more reviews! I need more inspiration. 


	2. friendship

Author's note: I hope you will enjoy this one. Thanks for my dear reviewers, you know who you are. Don't worry, I'll try to improve my grammar ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Yoh change his clothes into a comfortable one, he quickly went to the kitchen to cook dinner. He didn't hear the argumentation of Ren and Anna because he was listening to his headphone, which is in its highest volume. That's why he don't know that Anna run away...without knowing when will she return...or will she ever return? (That's the big question folks)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ren, what did you do?" Chocolove asked.  
  
"I shout at her, isn't it obvious?" Ren answered back.  
  
"Yes we know that but, what will happen now?" Horo Horo asked.  
  
"Baka! I'm not a fortune teller!" Ren smirked.  
  
"Don't it bother you? You made Anna run away, Yoh might become really angry." Chocolove said with concern. Ren didn't answer back because what Chocolove said is true, Yoh might become really angry.  
  
"Ren, what are we going to do?" Horo Horo asked again.  
  
"I...I don't know"  
  
Suddenly, Yoh came up to the living room.  
  
"Hey guys! Dinner is ready. You can eat now; I already serve the food in the table. Where is Anna?"  
  
"Um...she...she is outside'" Ren answered him.  
  
"Hm? Outside? I wonder why she's out there. Oh well, I'm going to her."  
  
Yoh was about to open the door when Ren stopped him.  
  
"Yoh! Wait!"  
  
"Hm? What's the problem Ren?"  
  
"I...I need to tell you something"  
  
"Just tell me that later, I need to find Anna."  
  
"But it was about Anna"  
  
Yoh faced him. His face shows curiosity. He looks at Chocolove and Horo Horo. They're face shows worries and sadness, as well as Ren.  
  
"Why all of you look like that? What happened? What do you want to tell me about Anna?"  
  
"Yoh...she runs away"  
  
Yogh froze. "She what?"  
  
"She runs away"  
  
"B-but w-why? What's the problem? Tell me!"  
  
Chocolove's face is facing the right side, Horo Horo's face is facing the left side, While Ren's face lowered.  
  
'What's the matter with you guys?! Tell me what's the problem!!"  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
"What?! Speak up Ren, speak up!?  
  
"We fight and...and...and I shout at her. To tell you the truth, I also insult her."  
  
"Why Ren?! Why?!"  
  
"She insults me!"  
  
"You know her attitude Ren, She's always like that!"  
  
"That's the point Yoh! She's always like that! That's why I can't stand her anymore! You know what? I wonder why you can stand her! What did you said later? You respect her? Does she ever respect you?!"  
  
"Yes Ren, she respect me too! I know, you can't see that because of her attitude, but deep inside of her, I know she respect me "  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
"You know Ren, there is only one reason why I'm not disobeying her"  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"....I love her"  
  
"Y-You love her?"  
  
"Yes Ren"  
  
There was silenced between them. But Ren broke it up.  
  
"Yoh, I'm sorry...for hurting your love"  
  
Yoh smiled at him, "It's okay Ren. So, would you help me find Anna?  
  
Ren also smiled at her, "Sure, I need to apologize to Anna"  
  
"We will help too," Chocolove said.  
  
"Yeah, we hurt her too," Horo Horo said.  
  
"But she need to apologize to Ren too"  
  
"So, come on, lets find her now," Yoh said.  
  
"Lets go!!!!" Ren, Horo Horo, and Chocolove said.  
  
And with that, the four of them went out of the house and desperately search for Anna.  
  
To be continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Send me more reviews please!!!! 


	3. Another problem

Hello there! Finally, another idea comes up to my mind to write the third chapter of Misunderstanding. Well hope that you will like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Why am I always alone? Why I need to be alone? Why am I born in this world if I must be alone? Why? Oh God, please, give me the answer that I need. I know that everybody hates me. No one loves me, and no one will ever love me, even Yogh. Of course he won't love me. Because I am Satan, and life with me would be hell. Ren is right. If only Tamao was Yoh's fiancée, he will be happy, for Tamao was God, and life with her would be heaven.' Tears start to form again in Anna's eyes, and then, it finally flows down freely. There she was, by the riverside, sitting beneath a huge tree, thinking...and crying...alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ren! Horo Horo!"  
  
Ren and Horo Horo look at the direction of the voice that called their name. It was Yoh.  
  
"Whoa, Yoh, take it easy," Horo Horo said.  
  
"Have you*breath*seen*breath*Anna*breath*already?" He asked panting.  
  
"No. We haven't seen even her shadow," Ren answered him.  
  
"Yeah. We already searched the whole park but we hadn't seen her," Horo Horo added.  
  
"Is that so? Hey, wait a minute, we plan to meet here after an hour, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"And it's been one hour since we start searching for Anna, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Then...where is Chocolove?"  
  
"Yeah, where is that guy'" Horo Horo said.  
  
"Maybe...maybe he already found Anna but he was having problem in making her come back," Ren said.  
  
"You think so, Ren?" Yoh asked him.  
  
"Ren might be correct in that," Horo Horo commented.  
  
"Come on guys, let us find them,"  
  
"OK!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ren's prediction is right. After one minute, Chocolove found Anna by a huge tree near the riverside.  
  
"Hey Anna! There you are!" He said. Anna was surprised to hear Chocolove's voice. She slowly turns her head to the direction of his voice, and she found Chocolove standing right next to her.  
  
"Anna-"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I was-no, we are looking for you,"  
  
"Ha ha ha, what did you say? You were ALL looking for ME? Ha ha ha..."  
  
"Yes Anna, we are all looking for you. Me, Yoh, Horo Horo and Ren are-"  
  
"Stop it Chocolove! Enough of your stupid jokes!!"  
  
"But I'm not joking, Anna"  
  
"Oh yes you are!!"  
  
"Anna..."  
  
"Leave me alone!! Please..." She was starting to cry again, "Why would you look for me? Who would like to see a DRAGON like me? No one, right?"  
  
"No Anna, that's not true," he sat beside her and caressed her back. "Stop crying now. You are our friend; of course we would like to see you again. You know what? Ren said that he wants to apologize to you, and Yoh said that he loves you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes Anna. So, come on, let's go back to them," he stand up and stretch his hand out for her.  
  
She smiled and said "Ok," she accepts his hand and stand up. But suddenly...  
  
"Oh no, you're going nowhere,"  
  
"Who is that?" Chocolove turn around to see who is that, but he saw nothing.  
  
"Wait, that voice is familiar," Anna said.  
  
"It's like..."  
  
"It's like..."  
  
"^_^ Hello there ^_^"  
  
"HAO!!!!!!"  
  
To be continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Good timing

"Hello there "  
  
"HAO!!!"  
  
Chocolove walked in front of Anna and look at Hao. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth,  
  
"What do you want!?"  
  
"What do I want? I want ...her," Hao pointed Anna.  
  
Her eyes widen. "What?"  
  
"Go get her if you can,"  
  
Chocolove faced her and grab her hand. He runs and dragged her along. But suddenly, something hot and hard hits Choclove's back. He flew towards a tree which makes him unconscious, Anna on the other hand, is left there unharmed.  
  
"As I said earlier, you will go nowhere," he said as he looked at Anna with an evil grin. Anna looks back at him as she clenched her fist. She brought out her prayer beads and summons Zenki and Kouki.  
  
"Zenki! Kouki! Attack him!" She ordered as she motioned for them to attack.  
  
"Spirit of fire!"  
  
With one blink, Zenki and Kouki crashed to the ground and disappear.  
  
Anna looks at Hao. Hao, on the other hand is looking at her with an evil smile drawn to his lips.  
  
"Hao..." She murmured in anger.  
  
"You can't defeat me with Zenki and Kouki. Have you forgotten that they are also my shikigamis? And besides, I'm stronger than you."  
  
Anna clenched her fist tighter and gritted her teeth.  
  
"You will go with me'"  
  
"NO! I will not ever go with you!"  
  
"Lets see. Spirit of Fire! Go get her!"  
  
The spirit of fire followed. But as his hand is about to grab Anna, a strong force hits it, which made it to stop.  
  
"You will not take her anywhere Hao!!!"  
  
Both Anna and Hao look at the direction of the voice. There, they see...  
  
"YOH!!!" Anna exclaimed happily. She runs to him, and so did Yoh. They hug each other tightly. All of a sudden, Anna begun to show her unshed tears.  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
"Don't ever do that again Anna, don't ever run away like that again," Anna nodded.  
  
"Hmmm...how sweet," Hao interrupted them. Yoh broke the hug and look straight at him. His glares are so challenging and overwhelming.  
  
"By your glares, I can say that you're challenging me."  
  
"You try to take Anna away from me."  
  
"Did I? I thought Anna runs away, and the one who makes her run away are your _friends_."  
  
"What happened between Anna and my friends is just a misunderstanding, but what happens between Anna and you is different, you try to get her by force, I will never ever forgive you."  
  
"Is that so? Well then, I think this is going to be a big fight, ne, Yoh?"  
  
"You're right, this is going to be a big fight,"  
  
"Well then, prepare yourself..._dear brother_."  
  
"You are the one who must prepare..._Hao_."  
  
-to be continue-  
  
Next is the last chapter, so, I will type down all the names of my reviewers from chapter 1 up to this chapter.  
  
Please, read and review. 


	5. finale

Hey there guys! Sorry if it took so long for me to update, but, thank goodness, I have able to update the last chapter of this fic. Well, hope that you will like my grand finale

"Yoh!" Horo Horo and Ren called as they ran through his direction, but they stop dead on their track as they saw Hao in front of Anna and Yoh.

"Anna, go to Horo Horo and Ren,"

"But-"

"No buts. I don't want you to get hurt in here, okay?" Anna can't do anything but to agree. Yoh never take away his look at Anna until she reached Horo Horo and Ren. He look back to Hao and look at him eye to eye.

"So, shall we start our fight?" Hao asked.

"Sure," Answered Yoh.

"Let's make a bet,"

Yoh's eyebrows twitched in confusion, "what bet?"

"If you won, I will leave, not harming any of your friends,"

"If you won?"

"If I won, then...Anna will be mine,"

"What did you say?" Yoh said surprised.

"You can't turn back now, because if you do so, I will take Anna with me,"

"You can't do that, because I will win'"

"So...you agree?"

"Yes, I agree,"

"Well then, let's start now,"

The two of them start fighting, giving a powerful blast at each other. Hao release fireballs at Yoh, but he only dodge it and slice it with his katana. Seeing this, Hao stopped attacking and thinks of a plan.

"So...you're just dodging it, hmp, let's see if you can dodge this."

Hao, again, release fireballs to you, but h dodge it again.

"Is this what you are proud of? It is noth-" He was cut off when he crashed to the ground. Something hits his back which made him to fall. When he turn back, he receives lots of fireballs. It is attacking him one after another on different parts of his body. He directly crashed on the tree but the fireballs won't stop attacking him.

"Yes Yoh, this is what I'm proud of," Hao said with evil smile.

Yoh can't take it any more; he can't take the pain anymore, so he let out a cry of pain.

"Yoh!!!" Anna cried as she runs to Yoh, but she was stopped by Ren.

"Anna, you shouldn't get any closer to them."

"But...Yoh..."

"Don't worry, I'll help him. Horo Horo, take care of Anna,"

"Okay,"

Ren run towards Yoh to help him, but before he could reach up to him, Hao blocked his way. He blast fire in front of Ren causing him to crash on the ground. Hao looked at Yoh, who lie on the ground, not moving even one single muscle.

"I think this is the end Yoh, you lose, Anna is now mine," and he laughed.

'Anna, no, this can't be, Anna...' Yoh thought as he look at Anna.

"Spirit of Fire! Get her!" Hao ordered. The spirit of fire makes its way to Anna, but Ren and Bason stopped it.

"You...cannot...get her!"

"Really? Then, get this!" In a flash, Ren sent flying. The Spirit of Fire makes its way to Anna, but a wall of ice blocked its way.

"Heh! I'm still here," said Horo Horo, "you can't get her, because she is only for Yoh, not for you."

"We'll see about that," The Spirit of Fire punched it very hard which cause it to break, then it blasted off Horo Horo.

"Don't forget me! I'm still alive!" Exclaimed Chocolove as he forged to Hao, but he just blasted him too.

"Well, well, well. Now there's only me and you. Now my dear, come to me."

"No! I will never ever come to you!"

"Come on sweetie, be a good girl,"

"Hmp! Who said that I will be a good girl?"

"Don't make me angry Anna, come with me... now!"

"No!!"

"YOU STUPID BRAT! SPIRIT OF FIRE!!!"

Anna tried to run away but before she could, the Spirit of Fire grab her. Yoh could only watch him take her. He couldn't do anything; he can't even move one single muscle because of the attack he received.

"Let me go!! Let me go!!"

"Shut up! Keep your mouth close!"

"If you don't let me go, I will not shut up!"

This made Hao angry. He walked towards Anna, then....SLAP! Yoh's eye widen in shock. In front of him, Hao slapped Anna very hard in front of him. Anna was shock too. Slowly, she moves her head to look at Hao with wide eyes. She wanted top touch her cheek but her hands were tightly captured by the Spirit of Fire.

"I told you, don't make me angry. If you-" He was cut off when a blast hits the Spirit of Fire which cause it to land on the ground. Because of that, the Spirit of Fire's grip on Anna loosens. She takes that chance to escape, and Hao didn't notice it.

"What the," Hao looked back, and there, he finds Yoh who already stands up. His bangs hide his face. Hao could fell that his power has gotten stronger and stronger. Somehow, he could fell fear, because Yoh's power is stronger than his, and Yoh can defeat him now.

"You...you hurt her. I almost did everything for her. Everything...just to make her satisfied...just to make her happy."

"Yoh..." Anna whispered as she gazes at Yoh.

"I followed all her orders...I do all the training...even if it means...pain...you know what...Hao? I do it all...just to prove that I'm worthy for her. I promise to myself that I will not hurt her. But you...you hurt her. I will...never...ever...FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!!!"

Yoh forged towards Hao. He attacked Hao by using his over soul. Hao try to block it by the Spirit of Fire's arm but the intensity of Yoh's attack was too strong.

"This is the end Halo, you lose," he raised his sword and slash him.

He defeated him...Yoh defeated Halo...Yes...He won...He won this fight...He won Anna...For him...He won everything... He stand still there, eyes cast on the ground, then, he heard a noise and notice that someone is in front of him. He slowly look up and focused his attention to that someone that is none other than ...Anna. They didn't move just a bit nor spoke one word. They just stare at each other, not knowing what the other one is thinking. After a few seconds, Yoh slowly walked toward Anna, and as soon as he was in front of her, he slowly place his left arm to her back and his right arm to her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Yoh..." Anna said before she placed her head to Yoh's shoulder and hugs him back.

"MOMMY!!!!!" A young, blonde boy yelled as he run to his mother who is sitting beside his father under a tree.

"Mommy, look!" Hana showed her mother a heart-shaped locket that when you push the little button on its side, it will automatically open and a nice music will be played. Inside of it is the picture of him at the right side and the left side is blank.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get it, Hana?"

"Aunt Tamao gave it to me,"

"Hey, I also have a locket that looks like that," his father suddenly spoke. He pulls out his wallet from his pocket and pulls out a locket inside of it. He pushed the button on its side just to reveal the pictures of his parents.

"It's you and mommy, daddy!!"

"Yes, it's us. This was taken during our wedding day,"

"I will put the picture of my wife on the left side when I get married, right daddy?"

"Right,"

And with that, Hana ran off, leaving only his mother and father.

""He's such a loving boy, just like his father,"

"Really? But, he still a handsome boy, because his mother is beautiful,"

"Really?"

"Yes, and you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Anna, and the only woman I've ever loved."

"Yoh..."

In just a matter of second, their lips met. Both knowing that finally, they can live happily and in peace, together with their son, Hana.

AT LAST!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE ALREADY FINISHED THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Please, send me reviews, tell me if you like it or not, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease. And by the way, could add me to your friendstir, or just give me your e-mail address so that I can add you to my friends, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease, I need friends there because I'm only new there.

Special thanks to my reviewers namely:

Surgeriou

Gravilla

HMgirlkristi

asn water

tai'sgirl23

TaintedFaith

YamiandAnzu4ever

SailorNeo

Hikaru-wings

Prozacfairy

X Alchemist

Star-Goddess-Sunaru

FiRe-BaBiiE

bOw-dOwN-tO-KeiKO

elyssalyn

KristiexxNguyen

Littlefos1227

Darkmoon170

Itako no shaman

Strawberry love

And to all the people that will give reviews to my ending, thank you very much.

P.S. To Yohna, I am now working for the next chapter of the beauty and the beast, so don't worry, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I have finished typing it.

SAYONARA MINA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kita-kits tayo in my other fics )


End file.
